board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Do You Remember This User?
"Do You Remember This User?" was a project started by XIII is cool in mid-2011. With Board 8 rapidly approaching a full decade of age, this project was held to determine which "older" users (who had long since left the board) were remembered. After every 5 days, a retroactive voting day is held to give users a chance to vote for previous users they may have missed. In the results section, the new, post-retroactive voting day score is on the left, while the original score is on the right. After Day 20, a "full retro" day was held, giving the first 15 users three total scores. The most up-to-date score is the one closest to the username, as before. Results * Day 1: Board 8 remembers Amazing Telephone (58-12) (From 47-12, 35-10) * Day 2: Board 8 remembers Aeon Azuran (49-7) (From 38-7, 23-5) * Day 3: Board 8 remembers TenkoStar17 (30-20) (From 24-17, 16-8) * Day 4: Board 8 remembers Ohfennsiv (34-23) (From 28-19, 21-10) * Day 5: Board 8 remembers Tombs (51-3) (From 40-3, 26-1) * Day 6: Board 8 remembers C Bar (34-23) (from 28-21, 21-15) * Day 7: Board 8 remembers Kali101 (34-11) (from 26-9, 18-3) * Day 8: Board 8 does not remember heavenscloud8899 (38-23) (from 32-18, 23-15) * Day 9: Board 8 does not remember Daredevil3181 (33-17) (from 26-11, 15-8) * Day 10: Board 8 remembers kawaiifan (48-7) (from 44-7, 32-2) * Day 11: Board 8 remembers jessanugget (30-10) (from 22-6, 20-4) * Day 12: Board 8 remembers seeraamaazu (21-18) (from 14-10, 13-6) * Day 13: Board 8 does not remember nanasilencer (28-15) (from 19-7, 15-5) * Day 14: Board 8 remembers solarshadow (16-15) (from not remembering 9-8, from remembering 6-5) * Day 15: Board 8 remembers imdapartystar (35-11) (from 23-6, 18-5) * Day 16: Board 8 remembers Lady Miaow (36-1) (from 21-1) * Day 17: Board 8 remembers Xenobi (28-2) (from 14-1) * Day 18: Board 8 remembers MakeYourChance (29-0) (from 14-0) * Day 19: Board 8 remembers cheekyboys (19-7) (from 9-1) * Day 20: Board 8 remembers xXSabinFigaroXx (27-0) * Day 21: Board 8 remembers Tediz247 (10-9) (from 9-7) (from 24-0) * Day 22: Board 8 does not remember sodapunk (17-4) (from 15-4) * Day 23: Board 8 does not remember Megaman Crono (14-3) (from 11-3) * Day 24: Board 8 remembers Cromage (10-7) (from 8-6) * Day 25: Board 8 remembers Steal This Account (24-3) (from 21-3) * Day 26: Board 8 does not remember Jjukil (12-8) (from remembering 7-6) * Day 27: Board 8 remembers Slowflake (28-3) (from 25-0) * Day 28: Board 8 remembers Topaz Kitsune (15-5) (from 12-1) * Day 29: Board 8 remembers "Viper_Vix3n" (27-3) (from 23-0) * Day 30: Board 8 remembers BEthStardust (16-7) (from 14-3) * Day 31: Board 8 remembers Ail (20-1) * Day 32: Board 8 remembers GTA Gavin (17-0) * Day 33: Board 8 remembers Shake (23-1) * Day 34: Board 8 remembers BigCow (13-3) * Day 35: Board 8 remembers Rodri316 (12-8) * Day 36: Board 8 remembers yugiohlover (6-4) * Day 37: Board 8 does not remember Goldenmew (3-2) * Day 38: Board 8 is unsure about the existence of Talkin Tate (5-5) * Day 39: Board 8 remembers durangoX3 (18-0) * Day 40: Board 8 remembers Alanna82 (27-0) * Day 41: Board 8 remembers ChaosTony (10-0) * Day 42: Board 8 remembers windmage (16-2) * Day 43: Board 8 does not remember GingerBee (8-6) Users to come * Day 44: VillainousMagus * Day 45: GnKoichi * Day 46: Kol Martin * Day 47: SA2Tails * Day 48: TheLastOblesik * Day 49: TurnTurnTurn * Day 50: Tai * Day 51: Lightlink22 * Day 52: Cat1001 * Day 53: Kasbo * Day 54: Internet Warbot * Day 55: Kosmo Trainer * Day 56: Horatio * Day 57: jaw70 * Day 58: Kol Martin * Day 59: Silencer S * Day 60: Brakmaster * Day 61: Chuckles * Day 62: futuresuperstar Notable Day/User Results Stats topic aficionado Solarshadow is notable for his result changing twice. He was remembered on his day, then not remembered after his first retro day, then remembered again after his second. Viper_Vix3n is the only alt, thus far, to take part. Needless to say, the challenge here was not to remember the man behind the alt (Smurf) but the alt itself. On Talkin Tate's day, he received 5 "yes" votes and 5 "no" votes, making him the first user that Board 8 was "unsure" about. Category:Board Projects